


First meetings

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on tumblr. I wrote fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meetings

Andy’s tutor dismissed him from his film studies class and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was the last lesson of the day and he was struggling to concentrate on anything. He was up to date on all essays and was looking forward to a relaxing evening. 

His dorm was on the other side of a large campus so he enjoyed the weather and the amusing things others were getting up to. The humus appreciation society were having a meeting so there were a few people standing around a group of tables sampling different brands of humus. They were not the only club however as the University’s official Quidditch team were also practicing. Any winced as he saw someone gets smacked in the face with the quaffle. 

Upon arriving at the dorms, Andy waved at several people and dodged out of the way of a drunk looking female student who was zig zagging across the corridor and slurring her words.  
Andy was smiling when he pulled out his key and as he approached his door but the smile slipped off his face when he saw it was already open. He was sure he had shut it, this morning but he was a little late to class so he may have forgotten.

There was a boy in there around Andy’s own age was a mess of curly brown hair atop his head. As Andy entered the room, he stood in front of the bed, blocking it form view and looked guiltily at him.

“Who are you? Why are you in here?” Andy asked.

“My name’s Mika. I was seeing if you had any glue because I had an art project due soon, and your door was open so I came in to see if there was any.” Mika explained.

Mika shifted a little as Andy walked over to him.

“So you wanted to borrow glue, that’s fine, its-” Andy’s stopped talking when he caught sight of his bed.

“Want to explain why my bed is covered in glue?” He asked.

“Not particularly, no” Mika replied.

“Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?”

“Yes please”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the post that inspired this
> 
> Imagine you OTP  
> • Person 1:...  
> • Person 2:...   
> • Person 1:Want to explain why my bed is covered in glue?  
> • Person 2:Not particularly, no.


End file.
